Surprise! You Have A Son!
by spiritraven
Summary: Severus has been keeping a secret from the order. Sirius Black will stop at nothing to find out that secret. Slash. Chapters 1 through 23 has been rewritten. Sorry for the confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Surprise! You Have A Son!**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Warnings: Slash and maybe some violence.**

**Pairings: Angel/Xander, Sirius/Severus, and more later on.**

**Chapter One:**

Xander has seen a lot of strange things in his life, but a big black dog falling out of a portal wasn't one of them. The dog was hurt and he had to help he had the gut feeling that this wasn't a normal dog. And Xander learned the hard way to always trusts his gut feelings.

"It's okay boy I just want to help." Xander told the growling animal as he got closer. He held out his hand smiling so the injured animal could sniff him. "It's okay you can trust me."

The dog limped closer sniffing his hand then gave it a small lick. Xander slowly got closer and checked the dog to see wasn't that hurt. He wasn't a vet, but he thought the dog should be fine. "You just need some food and rest boy. You can come home with me." He picked the animal up for such a big dog he didn't seem to weigh much.

Sirius remembered going to the Ministry to save Harry only to fall into The Veil thinks to his insane cousin. Now here he was not having any idea of where he was, but the place gave him a bad feeling. There was evil magic around here. He would stay as Padfoot until he learned where he was and how to get back home. By the accent of the boy he was in America somewhere.

"My dad is suppose to be over so I hope he doesn't mind about you." Xander was excited since he hadn't seen his real father in over three months because of the mess in the Wizardry World. Xander was sent to the Hellmouth to live with his squib aunt and her muggle husband. The only person who knew truth about Xander was Willow. "My dad doesn't like dogs much can't really blame him though. I really don't know the whole story only that he hates big black dogs. And that's what you are a big black dog. Oh will I can handle my dad and I'm sure you both will get along just fine given time."

Padfoot was wondering when the boy was going to shut up. It wasn't really talking more like babbling. The boy smelled nice though and he reminded him somewhat of himself. Bloody hell the boy could even pass as a Black with his dark hair and eyes. Sirius if this boy might be of his family with their habit of sending their squib children away.

"Here we are." Xander opened the door to his apartment and found his father sitting on the couch with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He knew something had to have went wrong by the look on his father's face. "Hey dad everything alright?"

Severus Snape looked up at his son and felt his eyes widen when he saw the dog in Alexander's arms. "Black."

"Huh, oh yeah the dog." Xander thought his father meant the dog. "He fell from a portal. It was so weird."

"No, that is no dog." Severus stood up and grabbed the dog from his son placing him on the floor. "Everyone believes you to be dead, Black." Hearing from Dumbledore that Bella killed Sirius when she sent him through the Veil and being blamed by Potter for his godfather's death.

Xander watched as the dog turned into a human man. This guy was from the Wizardry World and his dad knew him, but they were not friends that were for sure. "What's going on?"

"Since when did you have a son, Snape?" Sirius asked after he got over his surprise at seeing the Slytherin and learning his enemy had a son. For some reason that bothered him greatly. "And where are we?"

"Sunnydale, California the home of the Hellmouth." Severus crossed his arms over his chest a smirk on his face. "Surely you know how children are born, Black."

No one in the Order knew Snape had a child or was even married. Something was going on and Sirius planned to find out. By Alexander's age Severus was still a student in Hogwarts when he was born. Surely the Headmaster knew. "I want to know why no one knows about your son."

Severus glared at the Gryffindor knowing that if he weren't careful then Black would learn his secret and he couldn't let that happen. There was too much at stake and he would let nothing hurt his son his only reason at living. "That really isn't none of your business."

"Hey guys did you forget about me?" Xander was getting tired of them talking about him like he wasn't there. "Can you tell me what's going on dad?"

Severus looked at his son and sighed. "Alexander this is Sirius Black, he is a member of the Order and Harry Potter's godfather."

"Sirius Black." Xander knew all about Sirius Black, but it would seem his dad didn't want Black to know their secret. "Nice to meet you."

"Who's your mother kid?" Sirius just had to know the thought of Snape having a kid bothered him. Sirius liked to believe he knew everything about his enemy and once lover. If Snape was really Alexander's father then they were still together at the time. Sirius shouldn't be surprised if Snape did cheat on him, he was a Slytherin after all.

"That is none of your business." Severus wasn't about to let Sirius Black know his secret one that he has kept for so long. He was sure Alexander wouldn't say anything either. "I'll contact Dumbledore to let him know you are alive. Potter is upset over your so called death."

Sirius cursed himself having forgotten his godson and knew he needed to see Harry right away, but this wasn't over. There was something bothering him about Alexander, Snape's son and he was going to find out. "Fire call Dumbledore, I need to see Harry."

Xander went over to a wall and placed his hand on it watching as it turned into a fireplace. He threw in the floo powder and called on Dumbledore the old man's head appearing in the fire.

"Ah, Alexander is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked with worry in his voice thinking something happened to Severus.

"Nah, dad wanted me to tell you Black is alive and well." Xander stood out of the way so the Headmaster of Hogwarts could see Sirius. "He fell from a portal here in Sunnydale. I brought him home and dad told us to call you."

Albus was relieved when he saw Sirius alive glaring at Severus. It would seem he found out about Alexander and wanted to know why Severus kept his son a secret. Albus knew the whole story, but gave his word to keep it to himself. "Then come home Sirius, Harry needs you right now."

"This isn't over." Sirius snarled at Snape and stepped into the flames. Xander turned to face his father.

"It's only a matter of time when Black learns he's your other father." Severus sighed, sitting down. "Then all hell will break lose."

"I'm surprised he didn't figure it out." Xander saw how much he looked like Black instead of his other father. The man must have noticed how much he resembled him.

A small smile crossed Severus face. "Sirius never was very smart. He preferred pranking and mayhem over school work." Sirius along with Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew were his worst enemies. Lupin wasn't so bad, but he didn't speak up either when they done something bad to him. His only friends were Lucius and Lily who in the end chose Potter. For a while everything was fine and Severus ended up being the boyfriend of Black the wizard everyone both male and female wanted in their beds, but he was his and for awhile Severus was happy.

"What happened between you two?" Xander asked wanting to know what happened between his parents. He saw the hate in Black's eyes when he looked at his father and that really bothered Xander.

Severus took a deep breath and sat back down on the couch. He had never lied to his son having told him everything the moment he believed the younger wizard would understand. "Dumbledore came to your Godfather and I and asked us to join the Dark Lord as spies. We had to keep it to our selves no one besides Dumbledore would ever know the truth. Sirius found out and didn't take it well and I wasn't aloud to tell him until it was too late."

"When you found out you were pregnant with me?" Xander sat down next to his father offering him comfort.

"Yes, Dumbledore agreed I could tell Sirius everything." Severus remembered that night and the hurtful words that were said. "It was too late and Sirius had someone else I wasn't important anymore." It was painful seeing Black and Lupin together that night.

"You're important to me." Xander smiled and hugged his father to him knowing the pain he had to be feeling right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Surprise! You Have A Son!**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Warnings: Slash and maybe some violence. No beta and it's an AU. Characters may be a little ooc.**

**Pairings: Angel/Xander, Sirius/Severus, and maybe more later.**

**Author's Note: Like I said this is AU. Severus got his son the apartment to get him away from his muggle uncle.**

**Chapter Two:**

As soon as Sirius stepped from the fireplace his godson and best friend Moony hugged him. He smiled and hugged Harry back, so happy to see his loved ones Sirius was afraid when he fell into the Veil that he would never see Harry or the others ever again. He pulled back smiling. "Missed me did you, Harry?"

"I was so scared that you died and that I'll never see you again." Harry still had his arms around his godfather's waist. He was afraid that if he let go then Sirius would disappear on him again.

"I'm fine Harry." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.

"Don't scare us like that again Padfoot." Remus smiled at his best friend, happy to have him back alive and well. "Where did you disappear too?"

"In America." Sirius was glaring at Dumbledore. "Why didn't you tell us Snape had a son?"

Dumbledore sighed, he knew Sirius was going to make an issue out of this. Alexander had been a secret for most of his life, the only ones who knew about him where Madam Phomprey, Minerva, Lilly Potter, the Malfoys, and himself. If Tom ever learned about Alexander then Severus' life would be forfeit. "It was for Alexander's protection."

"Snape has a son?" It was the first time Remus heard of this and he knew Severus since they were both first year students at Hogwarts. Remus never knew Snape was even in a relationship with anyone besides Sirius since the Slytherin preferred to be on his own. "You've met him, Sirius?"

"The boy was the one to have found me." Sirius pulled away from Harry and sat down on the sofa. "Snape was surprised when his son took me home."

Harry didn't care if Snape did have a son all he cared about was having his godfather back. Ron felt sick at the thought of the greasy git of the dungeons touching someone to get them pregnant. Hermione was wondering why Snape's son was never a student at Hogwarts. Was he born a squib? "Will we meet Professor Snape's son now that we know about him?"

"That will be up to Severus and Alexander, Miss Granger." Dumbledore feared for their lives knowing if Voldemort learned that one of his Death Eaters has been keeping his son a secret from him. Then Severus's life would be in great danger. Which was why Severus sent Alexander to live with his squib sister and her muggle husband when he was only a couple of months old. Alexander was Severus' everything and Dumbledore would hate to see what Severus would do if he lost his son.

Sirius knew Snape was keeping another secret. "Who is the boy's mother?" It had to be a Black because the boy looks too much like a member of his family.

"It's not my place to say, Sirius." No, it was Severus's secret to tell. Dumbledore did know who the boy's other parent was, he had always known since the first time Severus came to him afraid, alone, and pregnant all those years ago.

"Then I'll find out from Snape." Some forgotten memory was trying to work its way from the back of Sirius's mind.

Remus was suspicious to why Sirius seems so interested in Snape's child. There was also something else creeping in the back of his mind. "Why do you care so much, Padfoot?"

"Because Snape's child looks like a Black." Sirius all but yelled at his friend.

Remus' eyes widened in surprise, "You think Snape's son is related to you?" It all became clear to Remus. "How old is the boy?"

"Seventeen or eighteen I believe. That boy looks more like a Black then he does a Snape." And it had Sirius very worried.

"He's bloody lucky then." Ron winced when Hermione slapped him in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude, Ron." Hermione glared at her friend.

Harry wanted to meet Snape's son and find out why he bothered Sirius so much.

The answer was right there in front of Sirius and he still couldn't figure it out, Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment. He was going to have to speak to Severus and Alexander to find out what they wanted to do. "You should rest Sirius, everything will work itself out on it's own."

Remus couldn't believe his friend could be so stupid at times. The answer was right there if Sirius would only think.

Sirius nodded and stood up, he was very tired having been through the Veil. "You're right, Headmaster." He went up the stairs to his room.

Dumbledore waited until everyone went up to bed before leaving. He had a friend to visit.

Severus was drinking a cup of tea and reading one of his potion journals when Dumbledore appeared out of the hidden fireplace in his son's apartment. He looked up from his book. "Headmaster, what brings you here?"

"Sirius knows Alexander's other parent is a Black." Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth. He carries them everywhere never know when you might need a sugar fix.

"He doesn't suspect himself?" Severus wasn't surprised since Sirius tried his best to forget their time together like it never happened.

"No, but he knows he's related to Alexander." Dumbledore poured himself a cup of tea and took a sip. "The Order wants to meet him."

"It will be up to Alexander." Severus placed his book down on the table. "I will talk with him when he returns home, he's at a meeting at the High School library."

"Ah, yes the Slayer." Not many in the Wizardry World believe in the Vampire Slayer, some preferred to think of the Slayer as a myth. "I'd best return to Hogwarts."

"I'll let you know what Alexander decides." They would be leaving by the end of the week, Severus knew his son well.

"I'll be waiting of course." Dumbledore finished his tea. "Take care of yourself, Severus."

"You as well, Headmaster." Severus picked up his book once Dumbledore was gone to finish the part he had been reading before the Headmaster arrived.

Xander arrived at the library and was surprised to see Angel, Cordelia, and the others sitting down next to each other. Something was going on because they were all looking at him.

"Hey Xander." Willow smiled at her best friend since childhood. Oz had his arm around his girlfriend.

"How are my favorite girls?" Xander sat down next to Willow placing a book in front of her. "From dad he thought you might like it."

"Medical potions." Willow couldn't take the smile off of her face as she opened the book. "This will come in handy someday soon." Xander's dad would help Willow some with her magic so it wouldn't get out of control. "Tell him I said thank you."

Xander nodded. "I'll let him know." Willow and Oz were the only ones who knew about his real father and that they were both wizards.

"This sounds like a potion we can use anytime." Willow pointed out the Pepper Up potion to Oz who just shrugged.

"It's not that hard to make." Xander wasn't as good at making potions as his father, but he could make a simple Pepper Up potion without too much trouble. He was better at DADA and Quiddich. "So what's going on."

"There has been some evil warlocks in town killing. They have been calling themselves Death Eaters." Willow watched worried when Xander paled.

Xander couldn't believe his luck he was going to have to tell his father. And boy dad was going to be mad. "Willow remember about the Dark wizard I told you about?"

"Yes, Voldemort." Willow remembered Xander telling her about the trouble this Voldemort guy was causing the Wizardry world in Europe.

Xander leaned closer to his friend. "Death Eaters are followers of Voldemort. If they're here that means the Dark Lord is up to something bad."

"We better tell Giles then." The thought of evil wizards being so close by scared Willow a great deal.

"It would be better if we told Dad first." Buffy and Angel would attack without thinking and get hurt. These Death Eaters were different then what the Scooby gang was used to facing, Voldemort made the other bad guys they faced seem like nothing.

"I agree with Xander." Willow hugged her boyfriend. "Mr. Snape will know what to do. He knows this guy and what to expect from him." Willow looked over at Xander. "Maybe it's time to tell the others the truth about you though Xander, so they won't be taken by surprise."

Xander knew Willow was right, he turned to see what Angel and Giles were talking about with Buffy. He heard the name Malfoy a couple of times and knew his godfather Lucius Malfoy was here in Sunnydale. Not surprising since Voldemort made him his right hand man not knowing he was with the Order. He would be stopping by for a visit soon.

"Many of the demons are supporting a warlock named Voldemort." Xander heard Angel tell Giles and snorted. Voldemort was not as weak as a warlock was and the Dark Lord would throw a fit if he heard anyone call him such a thing. "Voldemort is based in England somewhere."

"Voldemort is a wizard not a warlock." So Giles did know about the Wizardry World, Xander should have guessed as much. "There is a powerful wizard named Dumbledore that could help, the problem is I have no idea on how to reach him. Perhaps you should capture one of the Death Eaters, Malfoy would be the best bet."

"That's not a good idea." Xander spoke up. "That's a very, very, very bad idea."

Cordy looked at Xander with narrowed eyes. "And how would you know Xander?"

"I would also like the answer to that question." Angel studied the normal member of the Slayer's group.

"Because Lucius isn't fooled easily." Nope, Lucius would see them coming a mile away. "Contact Dumbledore before you do anything else, I can help you firecall him."

Angel stepped up to Xander's side. "You know Dumbledore?"

Xander knew he couldn't lie because Angel would be able to sense a lie. "Yeah, I know Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"How can you know a wizard, Xander?" Giles had known the boy since he was fifteen years old and thought he knew everything about him, he was wrong.

Xander looked over at Willow for support. Willow sighed and decided to help out her friend. "Xander's father is a wizard."

"I've met Mr. Harris, he is not a wizard." The man didn't even know about the nightlife in Sunnydale so how could he be a wizard.

"Harris isn't my father." It was time to let the cat out of the bag. "Tony Harris is the muggle husband of my squib aunt. My real father is Severus Snape, wizard and the youngest known Potions Master in the world. And Lucius Malfoy isn't what he seems."

"Dear God." Giles cleaned his glasses.

"How come you haven't told us any of this before, Xander?" Buffy asked with hurt in her voice that Xander would keep secrets from her.

Willow glared at Buffy making her back off from Xander. "What happens in Xander's world has nothing to do with us, well at least until now it didn't. He was only protecting his loved ones."

"Yes, he was protecting his father and me." There stood a man with long white hair dressed in an expensive black suit and carrying a cane with a silver snakehead.

"Malfoy!" Angel snarled at the dark wizard. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my godson if it's any of your business vampire." Lucius glared at the vampire. "How are you, Alexander?"

Xander stood up and went over to the wizard giving him a hug. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"How could I not stop by and see my godson?" Lucius hugged Xander back. "Where is Severus?"

"At the apartment." Xander saw that Lucius was worried about something. "What's wrong?"

"The Dark Lord knows Severus is a spy for the light." Lucius would make Pettigrew pay for not minding his own business. "He wants him dead." Like Severus he was a spy for Dumbledore, but only a few knew the truth.

"Xander what's wrong?" Willow grabbed Xander by the arm.

"My dad is in a lot of trouble." Xander answered Willow before turning back to face his godfather. "Does Voldemort know where my father is?"

"No, Severus is safe for now." Lucius couldn't really say for how long though.

Xander ran out of the Magic Box, he needed to get back to his father quickly. Lucius faced his godson's friends. "We have a lot to talk about."

"You bet your sweet British ass we do." Buffy glared at the tall wizard. "Start talking, Blondie."

Lucius fought the urge to roll his eyes. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Surprise! You Have A Son.**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Warnings: Slash and no beta. This is also AU and the characters will be somewhat ooc.**

**Pairings: Angel/Xander, Sirius/Severus, and more later on.**

**Chapter Three:**

Severus knew something was wrong the moment his son slammed into the apartment with wild eyes. "What's the matter, Alexander?"

"Don't go if Voldemort calls." Xander couldn't lose his father to the mad wizard. "He knows you are a spy for Dumbledore."

"I see." Severus sighed, he knew this day would come. He couldn't fool the Dark Lord forever. "How did you learn this?"

"Lucius is in town and came to see me at the library." Xander saw his father's eyes widen in shock. "What do we do?"

"First we go to the library." Severus had to talk to Lucius to hear the whole story. "Then we'll contact Dumbledore."

"We better go before Buffy hurts Lucius." Buffy was scary when angry. Both wizards ran out the door.

Lucius hated the Slayer, she was worst then that pug nose girl in love with his son. The Slayer was annoying and believed she was always in the right. He couldn't see how Alexander could put up with her for so long. He only been around her for thirty minutes and Lucius already wanted to shut the blond up.

"Please do shut up." Lucius was harsh not caring that the girl was glaring at him. "Alexander has secrets and it was for the main reason of keeping you and the others safe."

"I'm the Slayer, it's me that keeps everyone safe." Buffy yelled not listening to Angel or Willow whom were trying to calm her down. "He should have told me everything."

She really was a stupid bint as his son would say. Draco was such a smart boy. "You have strength and speed however that is nothing to the Dark Lord who can kill you with a word. Don't be so stupid child. Leave this to the people who know what they are doing."

"Buffy that's enough." Giles cut in before Buffy said something to get her in even more trouble. "Mr. Malfoy is right, Xander was only trying to protect us."

"Willow and Oz know." Buffy defended herself.

"We don't know everything Buffy only that his father is a wizard and a Potions Master." Willow was very disappointed in the Slayer. She thought Buffy was better then this, Xander was their friend and it wasn't like Buffy told them everything. "Just let it go."

"Willow is right Buffy, you can't change the past." Angel was surprised about finding out the truth about Xander. "Let it go or you'll lose Xander. Do you want that?"

Buffy quiet down the thought of losing her Xan scared her. He was always there for her and kept her sane when she needed him. No she didn't want to lose Xander, she'll be lost without him or her other friends. "Fine."

Lucius was relieved when he saw Xander entered the shop with his father right behind him. "It's about time you arrive Severus."

"Thanks for the warning Lucius." Severus smiled at his old friend. "You're always there for me."

"And I always will." Severus Snape was more like a brother then a friend to Lucius. They have always been there for each other and that will never change. If not for Narcissa and Sirius' shadow they could have been more. "I'm sorry for the bad news."

"It couldn't be helped." Severus answered his friend and turned to face the friends of his only son. Willow and Oz knew this because of the times they came over while he was visiting his son. Giles, the Slayer, and vampires he only knew from what Alexander would tell him. Severus smiled softly at the young women. "I hope you like the gift I got you."

Willow nodded hugging the book to her chest. "Yes, it's wonderful. Thank you, Mr. Snape."

"You are welcome." Severus said after Willow smiled shyly at him.

"So this is your real dad, Xander?" Buffy wasn't impressed this guy had long greasy hair and cold black eyes. He looked like something that came from a horror movie. Xander didn't look that much like him.

"Can you tell us about Voldemort, Mr. Snape." Giles wasn't one to beat around the bush. They needed information on this wizard to help defeat him.

"I already contacted Dumbledore we will wait for him then you'll know everything." Severus contacted him shortly after leaving the apartment.

"I'm Rupert Giles, Buffy's Watcher and Xander's friend." Giles introduced himself to the tall black haired wizard. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Snape."

"Please call me Severus, my son has told me much about you Mr. Giles." Severus shook the man's hand. He knew the Watcher looked after his son.

"Rupert." Giles had a feeling he would get along just fine with Xander's real father.

Buffy was about to say something when an old man wearing the ugliest robes she ever seen appeared in the library beside Giles. She stood up ready to attack when she was hit by some spell and wasn't able to move. The old man smiled gently. "There is no need for that Miss. Summers I mean no harm."

"Hello, Dumbledore." Lucius was used to the way the crazy old man acted. "You arrived faster then I thought you would."

"Severus said it was very important." Dumbledore knew the Potion Master wasn't one to play up the drama. "Do forgive me for barging in, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's an honor to meet everyone. Alexander speaks so well of you."

"You run a school for magic?" There was awe in Willow's voice at the thought of a magic school. She had to learn everything on her own, but they knew their magic was very different from Xander's magic.

"Yes, maybe one day Alexander will bring you both to Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled at the young girls, he could see they were both powerful Wiccans. He turned his attention to Severus and Lucius. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"The Dark Lord has learned about Severus being a spy and having a son." Lucius told Dumbledore everything he over heard Voldemort and Pettigrew talking about. "So far Voldemort only knows Severus is somewhere in California the hellmouth has been hiding his magic making it hard for the Dark Lord to find him. However he has decided to get help from the demon world."

Everyone looked at Lucius in horror, with demons and vampires helping Voldemort he would be even harder to destroy. Severus didn't think this war could get any worst. He was wrong so very wrong. "Bloody hell."

"I agree with Severus." Giles felt like cursing himself. A powerful wizard with an army of demons, the wizardry world wouldn't stand a chance. "What can we do to help Professor Dumbledore?"

"You and your Slayer will be a big help in the fight. We know quite a lot about vampires and other dark creatures, but demons we really never faced before. They preferred to stay out of our world."

"We would be glad to help." Giles glared at Buffy when she was about to say something he knew wasn't good. He would do all he could to help out Xander's world and his father. Angel gave a small nod showing that he agreed.

"I can help as much as I can." Angel wanted to know more about this magical world.

"I guess we can ask Spike to watch things here for us." Giles flinched at the thought of what trouble Spike would cause if they had to leave Sunnydale to go to England. Spike was still evil, but they have a truce will Spike had a truce with his Sire.

"My great uncle isn't what he seems." Lucius would have laughed at the looks on the Slayer and vampire faces. However Malfoys did not laugh.

Angel looked like a truck hit him, Xander had to keep the grin off of his face. "You're related to Spike?"

"Yes, his real name is William Malfoy a wizard." Lucius was proud at the way William kept that secret from his Sire.

"I always wondered what happened to William." Dumbledore went to school with the vampire. He was third year when Dumbledore first started Hogwarts.

Buffy laughed, the thought of Spike being from such a noble family like the Malfoys was funny. "Spike isn't nothing."

"My uncle fooled you all these years, Slayer." William was after all a Slytherin.

Angel was trying to figure out how Spike was able to keep such a secret from him. He thought he knew everything about his Grand Childe. "How is it your still alive. Spike would have killed his family."

"If he was a demon." Lucius' grin was pure evil. "William never lost his soul. He used magic to make you believe he was a murdering demon. The ones he killed were only for blood and William will be returning to England with me."

"No, he's not." Buffy didn't like the idea of this guy-taking Spike away from her. He was hers to boss around. She seemed to forget Spike was a master vampire that didn't take orders from any body not even Angel "Spike is needed here."

"That's not true Buffy." Buffy only used people just like she used Xander. "Spike doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want too.

"That's not true, Xander." How dare Xander speak against her. "I'm the Slayer."

"It's the truth Buffy." Oz didn't like to speak out, but he had to say something.

Dumbledore held up his hand before the blond opened her mouth. "We have other things to worry about. I'll give you three days to decide you will go with Alexander and Severus to England. I must return to Hogwarts. When you make your choice Severus will contact me."

"We'll be ready." Giles knew for certain he was one of them going and he was for sure so would Angel, Willow, and Oz. Buffy he had no idea and while he was her watcher he couldn't force her to do something she didn't want. Buffy is the Vampire Slayer and her destiny is to protect the Hellmouth, but this was Xander. And Giles couldn't make her help even if he wanted too. It was her choice and only she could make it.

"Until then." Dumbledore apparated out of the room causes the others to jump at the sound.

Xander smiled weakly at his family and friends. "So who's all going?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Surprise! You Have A Son.**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Warnings: This will have slash and no beta. This is AU and characters will be ooc.**

**Pairings: Angel/Xander, Sirius/Severus, Oz/Willow, and others later on.**

**Chapter Four:**

Severus had enough of the fighting and decided to choose who would come with him and his son to England. They didn't have much time and he wanted to leave the Hellmouth soon so his son would be protected in case the Dark Lord finds out where to find him. He grew tired of the fighting and the Slayer's whining was grating on his nerves it was time to put a stop to this. Severus got enough whining while teaching in Hogwarts, he didn't need it here.

"The vampire, Willow, and Oz may come with us." Severus voice was firm letting them know he was going to change his mind anytime soon and they best accept his decision. He sighed when he saw Buffy's face turned red showing his dislike of his plan. "The Slayer may join us later on when we will need her help. It's best if we keep her a secret from the Dark Lord for now. This way we can stay a step ahead of him."

"Why can't I go?" If Angel got to go then Buffy wanted to go too it was only fair. She still had feelings for the vampire and wanted to win him back. Anyway Buffy wanted to be there for Xander. He had a gift for getting in trouble.

"Because we are needed here Buffy." Giles said firmly reminding his Slayer of her duties here on the Hellmouth. She still had a lot to learn about being the Slayer and that her destiny was to protect the world and in doing that she had to watch over the mouth of Hell. Now with Voldemort causing trouble they had to keep watch here more now then before. With Voldemort's plans to be bringing demons into their war they needed to keep an eye on the mouth of Hell in case Voldemort decided to open it to gain more power. "You have your duties here. And we'll join them later on."

"Angel gets to go. What about his duties?" Buffy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She hated to get left behind.

Cordelia who stood beside Angel snorted. "Angel isn't the one chosen to watch over the Hellmouth you are." Cordelia was a little upset about not going. England had such cool malls.

"But…" Buffy began to speak only to be cut off.

"Enough!" Lucius had the sudden urge of pulling his hair out of his head by the roots in his frustration. "As your Watcher has said you will join your friends at a later time. Should we need you sooner someone will come for you. Understand?"

Buffy sighed and nodded knowing she wasn't going to win either way so she might as well agree, but she didn't have to like it. "Fine, I'll wait like a good little Slayer."

"I'll contact Dumbledore." Severus stood up and ran a hand through his greasy hair and flinched. He was going to have to wash it later and make it somewhat decent. Severus kept it greasy at Hogwarts as part of his role as the scary Potions Professor. "Everyone go home and pack and meet me at Xander's apartment in an hour. Lucius will you be joining us?"

"Yes, first I must see William." Lucius left the library without another word. Angel, Willow, and Oz followed shortly after to get ready for their trip to England. Willow was very excited about seeing a real magical school. Oz didn't care one way or another. Angel only wanted to protect Xander and his father, true the boy hated him, but Angel respected him. Angel also wanted to learn more about the real Xander finally understanding the one he thought he knew was an act.

"This is so not going to be fun." Xander said to his father after they left the library. They had Voldemort after them and no telling what else and now Sirius Black had a mission in finding out who he was and boy was he going to be in for a surprise when he found out. "What are we going to do about Black?"

Severus turned to look at his only son knowing they couldn't hide the truth from Black anymore. The Gryffindor was Alexander's father and nothing was going to change that fact. "Maybe it's time for you to know your other father. Black has the right to know his son and you have the right to know Black."

"We'll see when the time comes, dad." Xander said and went to get ready for his trip. He smiled knowing he would be able to use his magic without the fear of being caught. It was a good feeling.

Severus smiled sadly and went to contact Dumbledore. There was much to do before they could leave and Severus wanted to make sure everything was ready. This was going to be Alexander's first time in England and maybe after everything settled down he would take his son to Snape Manor. Alexander has never seen the family home the home he would own after his father's death and with the way things were going that might be sooner then later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius found his great uncle sitting on a tombstone with a bottle of muggle liquor in his hand. He sighed and went to stand at the vampire's side having a good idea as to why William was depressed. "She left you again."

"You would think I'll be used to it by now. My Dru is always leaving me and I know she'll never be happy with just me." Spike's voice was completely different it was silky and firm just like a pureblood should sound. "What brings you here nephew?"

"Voldemort has shown himself and we must get to England. We are to meet Alexander and Severus in thirty minutes." Lucius was disgusted by what his great uncle wore. He knew he it was all apart of an act, but still it was painful to see a Malfoy dressed like an 80's reject. "Will you be coming with us, William?"

It wasn't like there was anything here for him now with his Dark Princess gone with some slimy demon. Spike always wondered why he always took her back when he didn't even like her very much. Going to England might be just what he needed to get his mind off of Drucilla. That and Spike missed his family haven't seen much of them lately. "Yes, I need to get away from here. Who all is going?"

"The werewolf, his girlfriend, your Sire, and of course Xander and Severus." Lucius was amused by the expression on his great uncle's face.

"Please tell me the Slayer isn't going." The others Spike could deal with, but the Slayer was another matter. He hated her and not just because she killed his kind it was because she was annoying. More so then him when Angel was around.

"Her and the Watcher might join us later on for now she is needed here." Lucius could see the relief on Spike's face.

"Tell me the meeting place and I'll meet you there after I pack my things." There wasn't much to pack since Spike kept most of his stuff on Malfoy Manor.

"Alexander's apartment and you have thirty minutes." Without another world Lucius left, he had to fetch his trunk before they leave. Things were going to be interesting when they arrive at the Order's Headquarters. Lucius smirked when he pictured Black's face when he learned that he had a son. It was going to be priceless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Surprise! You have a son!**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Potter or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Slash, AU, and I have no beta.**

**Pairings: Sirius/Severus, Angel/Xander, and more added later.**

**Chapter Five:**

Severus paced back and forth in his son's apartment as he waited for the others to arrive and they were already late by forty minutes. Everyone besides Lucius, William, and the Slayer had arrived. Lucius would be able to catch up them as would his uncle Will as they knew they were going to the Order of the Phoenix so he wasn't worried about them at all. Severus was waiting for the Slayer to come and say goodbye to her friends, but it would seem she wasn't coming and he was beyond angry.

"Xander I know you wanted to say farewell to your friend however we must be on our way." Severus told his only child firmly as he stops pacing and stood in front of him. "The longer we stay here the more dangerous it's going to become."

Xander sighed and nodded knowing his father was right. Buffy had to still be very angry at them and wasn't going to show up anytime soon. "I know dad you're right."

"I would be happy to deliver a message to Buffy for you Xander and Willow." Giles offered planning to give his Slayer a firm talking too before the night was over on the way she acting and treating those that cared for her and fought at her side. There was no reason for Buffy to act up like this she was no longer a child.

"That's alright Giles there is nothing that I need to say." Xander smiled sadly as he picked up his bad. "I can write her later."

"Tell Buffy I'll write her soon Giles." Willow said also smiling sadly a little confused that her friend wouldn't come to say goodbye. She didn't like the idea that Buffy was mad at them. Buffy had hurt them too by not showing up like she didn't care what was going on with them. Xander didn't hide his father from Buffy out of being mean it was to protect his love ones, but she couldn't see that at all.

"The Dark Lord will be on watch for owl mail on the Hellmouth." Severus knew how the Dark wizard worked having been spying for all those years. "The muggle way shouldn't raise any eyebrows."

Xander was about to say something when he noticed Angel's attention going towards the door. Maybe Buffy did show up after all he thought as he went to the door and opened it and got something he wasn't expecting.

"Hello Pet." Spike or William Malfoy the name he was born with smirked at the human his great nephew doing the same from behind him. "Sorry for showing up late."

"William decided he needed to change it was why we are running late." Lucius walked around his vampire relative and entered the small apartment. "You didn't have to wait for us Severus we would have found our way to the Phoenix."

"We were waiting for Buffy she hasn't showed up yet." Xander forced a smile on his face. "Come in Spike and Lucius."

Spike entered the apartment placing a small kiss on Xander's cheek causing Angel's eyebrow to rise as he watched his grand Childe and the human wizard act around each other. "Call me Will luv or William there is no longer a need for me to hide what I am so I don't need that beastly name."

"Aren't you the one that came up with that 'beastly name' in the first place?" Angel glared at the blond not liking how William was able to keep his magic a secret for so long. It was a good thing knowing how the damage Angelus could have done with the power of a wizard. William keeping his magic a secret from Angelus was a good thing, but that didn't mean Angel had to like it.

"Had an image to keep up Peaches." William smiled at the other vampire slinging an arm around Xander's shoulder.

Willow looked from Xander to Sp…William surprised by how well they were getting along with each other. She thought her Xander shaped friend hated all thing vampires. "Um you guys seem really close Xander." Willow glared at her friend hurt he kept a secret from her like being friends with a vampire.

"Don't blame him Red he was under a wizard's oath." William gave the Wiccan his most charming smile. "It was nothing against you pet."

Xander gave Willow his best pair of puppy eyes. "I'm sorry Wills."

Severus rolled his eyes as Willow gave his son a big girl. He always figured she was a hufflepuff with the way she always gave in with forgiveness. No matter what people said about Xander being brave the boy was a pure Slytherin and no one can tell him different. "We must go NOW."

"Gather around." Lucius ordered as his fellow Slytherin took out an old long sword he turned into a portkey to reach the Headquarters of the Order. He knew better than to waste more time. Severus was a man you didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

Giles watched with sad eyes as the teens he considered his children gathered around the sword. Xander and Oz didn't look as excited as Willow who was almost jumping up and down. She was overjoyed at the idea of seeing a real magic school. Giles didn't blame her he felt the same way when he saw Hogwarts for the first time. The Watcher gave them on last wave as the group disappeared and on that moment they disappeared a winded Slyer ran into the apartment breathing hard. Giles sighed turning around to face the late Slayer. "I didn't think you would make it Buffy? It's too late however they have already left just seconds before you arrived."

"I was out on patrol couldn't they have waited for me?" Buffy huffed crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Giles.

"They waited for almost an hour for you Buffy and they couldn't wait any longer." Giles glared right back at his Slayer reminding her of her place.

Buffy shrugged and left the apartment she had better things to do then standing around listening to Giles go on and on for something she had no control over. She wanted to be here and she hoped she could find a way to let Xander and Willow know that.

Xander landed on hard ground and the first thing he wanted to do was throw up. He had used a portkey before and forgot how much he hated to use them. Willow wasn't much better she was on her feet and leaning on Oz who was a little green around the face, but other than that he looked the same no emotion showing. Angel was up and smirking as was his father, Lucius, and Will. "I hate you all."

"Come on pet I'll help you up." William held out a hand to Xander which he grab and the vampire pulled him to his feet. Xander grabbed on to Will's shoulder as he felt himself about to fall. "It's okay pet I got you."

Severus took a deep breath as he handed out the paper with the address of Black's home and waited until they all could see the house. Xander wasn't impressed at all at what he saw. This was the home of his father's family the infamous Black. Sirius Black was waiting inside and Xander so wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen. Lucius stood at Severus' side worried about his friend knowing what would happen when they entered the house. Will, Angel, Oz, and Willow just started wanting for someone to make a first move.

"Let's get this over with." Severus snarled and walked up to the door and opening it walking in followed by his son. There was no turning back now even if they wanted too.


End file.
